Warfare at its Finest
by gayoreuropean
Summary: The kingdom of Fiore is in unrest. As a rebellion gang rises to take on the notoriously mysterious Phantom Lord, Levy McGarden's father is killed by a black-dawned stranger. As she sets out to discover why her father was killed, she ends up in Magnolia, fighting alongside the rebels. When presented the chance to forgive the killer, will she be able to? -Fantasy AU- Gajevy-
1. An Unsuspecting Town

_Author's Note: Some of the elements from the Inheritance Cycle have been used in this fanfiction. If you've read those four books, you'll probably see what I mean. Side note- I'm not caught up on the anime yet, so some characters may or may not be in this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

**_WARNING:_**_**This fanfiction will have war related graphics. I won't go into any incredibly gruesome details, but keep in mind injuries and bloodshed and death will be a big part of this in later chapters. While it won't be M rated, it is a high T.**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: Death scene by sword. It is a bit drawn out, but not incredibly detailed. The warning is not in the content of the chapter. THIS is the warning.**_

* * *

**Warfare at its Finest - Chapter One - An Unsuspecting Town**

The Kings of Fiore tended to have a certain pattern. Usually, they were harsh and unforgiving. Taxes were high, and general life throughout the kingdom was not at it's finest. The bards sing of a time before the reign of Phantom, the mysterious king who rules over Fiore. The bards tell of a prosperous time when the Phantom dynasty was not on the throne. Unfortunately, not many were alive to remember such a wonderful time. Phantom had been on the thrown for many, many years now. No one knows the name of the true king, and he never leaves the capitol of Fiore. The king has created an air of suspicion and mystery that has failed to be taken apart even by the smallest bit.

However, hoped seemed to be flourishing. In the province of Magnolia, there was talk of a rebellion starting up. Some didn't believe the rumors, while others prayed for them to be true. Some, of the more courageous type, packed their things and headed towards Magnolia.

Levy McGarden was not one of these people.

The young woman stayed in her quiet town, just going about her way of life as she always had. The eighteen year old hummed softly as she turned the page in her newest book. Her father had just brought it back from his latest visit to the port town. It was a history book, about the rise of Phantom. It was a rare copy, and she was thrilled that it was now in her possession. A knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her readings. Levy turned and sighed softly, leaving the book open as she went to the door. "Hello, Jet." She said with a sweet smile.

Jet was one of the two who seemed to ask for her hand every day. She had yet to give an answer to either him or Droy, but she knew she would need to soon. At seventeen, Levy was quickly approaching the age for which she should be wed by. It was a thought she didn't like to entertain often.

"Hello, Levy. I was wondering if you'd like to come for a walk. I suppose it's a bit sudden, but your father sent me back here." Jet said with a grin, waiting for her acceptance. He knew that she would agree, Levy wasn't one to hurt people's feelings when she could avoid it.

The young woman glanced back at her book and sighed softly before turning to Jet. "I'll be out in a moment." With that she closed the door and quickly got ready. She hid the book away and then laced up her boots. By the time she had met Jet on the front porch, Droy had already come to join them. She gave him a smile and then the three of them set out on their little walk. The town was bustling with the activity of the citizens, as usual. As she walked, Levy couldn't help but notice something seemed a bit off. Perhaps it was the rumors of the war and unrest in the kingdom.

As travelers and traders came in, news from the far corners of the kingdom reached the ears of the villagers, although, they weren't that far from Magnolia, where most of this unrest was arising from. Levy wasn't entirely sure of what she wanted. While having Phantom overthrown would be good, she couldn't help but consider how they would get that way. If a war broke out, all the able-bodied men would be taken from their homes and families and sent to the Phantom Lord's army. Her father would be taken, and that wasn't something she didn't really want. Jet and Droy too. She didn't like the thought of her friends being taken away.

"Has any more news of Magnolia come through?" She asked the two of them in a low voice, glancing between them.

"No." Jet huffed, looking anywhere but at her. It was clear what he wanted to do. He wanted to go down there and fight. Droy wasn't sure what he wanted, but he did want a change. A moment of silence passed between the three before Jet sighed softly. "Droy, would you mind if I talked to Levy alone for a moment?" He asked, stopping and looking at his friend.

Droy hesitated, but after a moment he nodded. "I'll meet you both at the tavern." With that, he left the two of them to talk in peace.

Levy watched him leave before turning to Jet, a small frown on her face. "Jet? What is it?" He made his way to a side street, so Levy followed him. Once they were hidden on the empty street, she grabbed his wrist and turned him towards her. "What is it?" Her voice was soft, and she had a slight feeling that she already knew what was coming. She prayed to the gods that he wasn't going to say what she was thinking.

Jet gave her a small smile and turned, taking both her hands. "I'm leaving." He announced, his voice level and firm. It was full of care though, but no regret. "I know I've made this proposal before, and Levy, I'm asking again. Marry me, Levy. You could come with me. You could be _safe._" He took a deep breath and pressed on before she could say anything in response. "I'd take care of you Levy. You and I could build a life in Magnolia. I would give you all the books you ever wanted. Levy, please come..." He trailed off, looking at her with hope-filled eyes.

For a long moment, Levy was silent. What could she say? He offered her something that at some point, she'd have to take up. Either with him or with someone else. But, Levy wondered if she could really say yes. Could she leave her father and everything she knows and loves behind? It would be a big step, a huge step. How could she do it? Levy looked away and took a few deep breaths before looking back up at Jet. She gave a small shake of her head. "No, Jet. I'm sorry. I can't. I can't leave my father. Hargeon is my home, especially this town. I couldn't leave it. Not unless I had to." Her voice was soft and pained. She knew she couldn't stop him from leaving, so she wouldn't try. It still hurt though. She was loosing a most incredible friend.

Jet just gave her a sad little smile and kissed her hairline. "Alright, Levy." He let go of her hands and took a step back. "Give Droy my apologies, I'm going to get ready to leave. I plan on leaving within the week." With that, he turned and walked off.

Levy was stunned. She wanted to call out for her friend to stop, to think about this reasonably. Then again, she knew there was no stopping him. The young woman felt a sharp pain of regret, but she shoved it away. There wasn't time for that.

Gathering herself and reining in her emotions, Levy straightened her skirt and took a deep breath. She walked out of the alleyway to go to the tavern and at least have a pleasant conversation with Droy, to regain some sense of normality.

* * *

If there was one thing that Gajeel hated, it was these _pathetic _mission Jose had him doing. Gajeel Redfox was the right-hand man of the leader of Fiore, he wasn't the kind of person to be sent after some unimportant rebel. Although, perhaps the rebel was important. Either way,. Gajeel was pretty damn certain that Jose could have sent someone like Juvia or Sol to go after this guy. After all, being sent to some random poor town in the Hargeon province was not something that appealed to the rugged warrior. However, whether or not he wanted to do it, he had to. Gajeel hated it.

Under the cover of night, Gajeel had ridden into town and found a local inn to stay at. He would kill the man tomorrow night. During the hours of daylight, he needed to locate the annoying peasant. Apparently, this stupid shop owner was some kind of supplier to Magnolia. Not only was it information and goods, but rare items and books as well. Gajeel may not think he held any value, but Lord Jose did, and that was enough for him to be sent to this gods awful town to take care of the man.

With an annoyed sigh, Gajeel sat down on the bed and drew his sword from his bag. He polished the blade, grinning at its black depths. The blade was enchanted with magic. Any metal it would cut through, and if he said the right words, it came to life with tiny, but deadly, edges on it. It's black color was one of Gajeel's favorite parts. The heavy sword was perfect for him. Well, of course it was. Jose formed it, and that man was probably the most talented magic user in all of Fiore.

The man couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought of the shop owner's face saw his blade. It was sure to be priceless. In the meantime, however, he could use some sleep. So, Gajeel tucked away his weapon and laid down. It didn't take long for the studded man to slip into the slumber he was oh-so familiar with.

At the rooster's crow the next morning, Gajeel awoke. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got ready for the day that was sure to be an eventful one. After dawning his sword and dark cloak, he walked downstairs, and got breakfast and some liquor at the bar. Once he'd had his fill, he paid the barmaid and went into the town, to do a little snooping. He walked around the town for awhile, getting a feel for it and investigating it all. After some time, he decided to ask around for where this McGarden fellow worked.

As Gajeel walked, he noticed a young woman with vibrant blue hair perched on the steps of a deck, reading some novel. Her wavy hair fell over her face, obscuring her from view. What Gajeel could tell with the topmost certainty was that this girl was short as hell. Gajeel concluded that she was probably an okay person to ask. He walked to her and stood in front of her, effectively blocking the sunlight. "Oi, shorty."

The shrimp looked up with a mildly annoyed look on her face. She pursed her lips, clearly not appreciating her reading being interrupted by someone so rude. "Can I help you?" She asked. The short girl had a bit of irritation in her tone, which only made Gajeel smirk.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the McGarden fellow. Know where he is?" Gajeel asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at the short girl. He didn't miss the flicker of suspicion of her face, so he was quick to come up with a lie that would keep her from regarding his request with too much suspicion. "I'm a traveler, and I heard that he's got some interesting items for sale. I'm curious." Gajeel saw the way she relaxed and how her smile brightened some. At least the shrimp wouldn't be so weary of him now.

"Alright. His shop is called 'Oddities and More'. If you keep going right on this main street you'll see it." The young woman said, giving Gajeel a small smile. "I hope you find what you're looking for." She turned back to her book, clearly done with the conversation, not that Gajeel cared.

Turning away, he followed her instructions and eventually found the shop. He noticed the side door and knew it would be best to enter there tonight. Just in case the shrimp came and asked this McGarden fellow, Gajeel went inside and took a look around. He noticed a staircase behind the counter. It probably led up to the living section of the house. For a moment, Gajeel wondered if the owner had a family. Then he pushed the thought away. That kind of thinking would only make his job hard.

He looked around the shop and talked with McGarden, asking about this and that. After awhile, he left, saying he needed to think a purchase over. He returned to the inn and set his bag on his bed. Long after night had fallen, Gajeel pulled his cloak over his head and slipped out of the inn unoticed. He made his way down the streets to the shop, using the back ways he had noticed earlier. Once he arrived at the side door, he tried it. It was locked, as he expected. He knocked on the door, calling out, 'please help', in a voice he made sound unlike his own. When McGarden opened the door he quickly grabbed the man and drew his sword, letting his hood fall from his face. He smirked and kicked the door shut with a soft 'thud'.

The man's eyes widened some as he was backed into the center of his shop and then pushed down. "Please..." He said softly, keeping his voice low. "I have a daughter... Please don't do this..."

Gajeel just smirked. "Then you'd better keep quiet." He growled, eyes lit up with a slight sadistic joy. "It'd be a shame if she walked down here and saw me killing you. She'd have to die as well." That seemed to shut the man up. Gajeel took some satisfaction in the way color completely drained from his face. "You should have thought about your precious baby girl before you helped those traitorous Fairies." He said, cold and heartless. When the man continued to say nothing, Gajeel sighed. "Not even going to deny it? I suppose it's for the best. No use in wasting your breath on empty words."

After regarding him for a moment, Gajeel grabbed the man's dark hair harshly. It was a strange blue-black color. He hardly paid it any mind. The soft noise of pain his captive made gave the assassin grin. Gajeel moved his sword and in one fluid motion, he had pushed it through the man's thigh with inhuman strength. Along with his magic sword, Gajeel had physical strength. While other's struggled to lift his heavy blade, he could lift it like it made no more than a twig.

Gajeel was unaffected by the sickening sound of muscle and bone being torn. The cry of pain the man gave, however, made him beam with sadistic pleasure. He pulled his sword out and repeated the motion with the man's hand. He left his sword there, effectively nailing the man's hand to the ground. Gajeel squatted and wrapped a rough hand around the man's throat, squeezing tightly. "Traitorous scum, you are." After McGarden was purple, he he kept his hand in the man's hair as he let go and stood up. Gajeel grabbed his sword and in one fluid motion, he decapitated McGarden.

Just as Gajeel had let the head fall and pulled his hood up over his head, an anguished cry was heard behind him.

"_Papa_!"

* * *

_Author's Note on the __**Land**__:  
Magic is hard to come by and incredibly restricted. Few know it. Mainly Lords/Kings and some nobles. For example, Jose and Makarov are 'grand masters', basically, there power is immense and quite deadly. The elemental four have small degrees of magical power to be elaborated on later. Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray, have a similar state of power to the elemental four. Lucy has gate keys (god keys) because her father was (is) a noble. Other magic is more like Edolas, where it's more about objects than talent. All of this will be told in greater detail later, but I was just letting you all know so you have a better understanding. If you still have questions I'll be more than happy to answer them!_

_I'll update about once a week, possibly more. If I'm ever going to have a delayed update, you'll be able to check my page. In fact, all of my updates will be posted on my profile._

_Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated!_

_-Jane_

_Ps. If you have any interest in being a beta for this story I would love to talk to you about it! Thank you so much!_


	2. The Loss of Something Dear

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. _

_**WARNING: Grief over loss of a family member. **_

* * *

_Just as Gajeel had let the head fall and pulled his hood up over his head, an anguished cry was heard behind him._

_"Papa!"_

* * *

**Warfare at its Finest - Chapter Two - The Loss of Something Dear**

Levy was not inherently a suspicious person. However, when that large man had blocked her light while she was trying to read, that had set her nerves up. They had only been heightened when he inquired about her father. Although she had relaxed, there were warning bells in the back of her mind. She ignored them and went back to reading.

Only now did she realize what a mistake that was.

She had been staying up late as usual, reading the novel her father had gotten from the port town. While reading to flickering candle light, a pained, muffled noise drifted up to her from the floorboards. Curious, she had gotten up and padded downstairs, avoiding stepping on creaking steps out of habit. It was late, and her father would have been mad if he knew that she was still awake. As soon as she had peaked her head around the corner she felt incredibly sick.

Levy was motionless as this stranger in black, she was pretty sure it was the one from earlier, dropped her father's head onto the floor then pulled up his hood. Suddenly, in one moment, reality came crashing down on her and the scream left her before she could stop it. "_Papa_!" She cried out, taking a few steps from her hiding place. Her eyes were wide and she clutched the skirt of her bright dress. Her eyes went from the head on the floor to the figure who was walking out the side door. She ran to her father's bloodied corpse. "Why? _Why?_" She sobbed, her voice cracking as she watched him leave.

Turning back to her father she began to sob, trembling and hugging herself around her middle. Levy wailed in misery until her voice gave out. For years, it had been just her father in her. The two were so close. It felt like a knife was being twisted in her gut without ceasing. It was in the early hours of dawn that someone noticed the McGarden's side door opened. It just so happened to be Wendy, who was a young girl that Levy often looked after. Her parents were gone, so she flitted from house to house with her cat. The whole village adored her.

Wendy poked her head in, gasping at what she saw.

Levy was sitting still in the center of the shop. Her hair was a complete mess, and her bright orange dress was splayed around her. As Wendy looked carefully, she saw how Levy was trembling. Then she noticed why. The grotesque sight sent her screaming. The young girl ran into the town and started shouting for help. It wasn't long before Jet, Droy, and a few others were gathered in the McGarden shop.

"Levy!" Both Jet and Droy called, running to their friend and setting their hands on her shoulders. "Levy... What happened?" Droy asked softly, squatting next to his friend and searching her expressionless face for an explanation. When Levy didn't so much as blink, the town elder, who they simply called 'Lady', came forward.

"Move aside, boys. Go find a sheet to cover his body. Then clean up the mess. I'll take care of Levy." She said, moving to gently touch Levy's hair. "Levy..." She whispered. "Your father is with the gods of good. He was a great man..." She kept her voice low and soothing, trying not to send the young woman into a fit of anguish.

After nearly fifteen minutes of stillness and silence, Lady was beginning to think that Levy wasn't going to speak. Finally, she spoke. Her voice was hoarse and broken and croaked as she spoke. "The man in silver and black... He... He killed... Why..." Her words were patchy and her sentences were incomplete. To her, the world was passing in a daze now. To Levy, everything felt like she had been removed from her body.

Lady let out a soft sigh and coaxed Levy to her feet. By some luck, she managed to get the girl to her house. Once settled into a chair, she had Wendy fetch them tea. Levy was handed the warm drink, but the cup just rested between her hands as she stared at the fire with a blank expression.

"Lady, what's wrong with Levy?" Wendy asked, her voice soft. She didn't want to accidentally scare Levy.

The elderly woman sighed and gently patted Wendy's head. "She's in shock. Her mind can't process what happened. You saw what her father looked like. I imagine she saw whoever this 'man in black' was, and watched as he killed her father. She's traumatized."

Levy looked up at that and set her tea aside. "Thank you for the tea, Lady." Her voice was soft and fragile, the edges rasped. For the past hour that she had been at Lady's home, she had been thinking of what to do now. She wanted to know why her father had to die. Maybe it was her way of coping with this hard truth. "I... I think I need to go. There's something I have to do." She got up to leave, and Wendy was about to rise as well. However, Lady's hand stopped the young girl.

"Alright, Levy. You're welcomed here anytime you need it." Lady said, giving a small smile to the avid reader.

With a nod, Levy left, keeping her head down so as to avoid having to talk to anyone. She could feel it around her though, the mood of the town. Everyone was grieving, not just her. For some reason, it made her feel a bit better. At least she wasn't alone in this. Her papa was adored by all. Levy couldn't wrap her head around why he had been murdered so terribly.

While busy thinking about what she was planning to do, she had forgotten that she was without shoes. When she stepped on something sharp, she swore softly and pulled her foot off of it. She frowned and then took more caution when she was walking. Soon enough, Levy arrived at the shop and their home. Jet and Droy were still cleaning inside. She slipped past them and went upstairs.

Opening the door to her room, she noticed the candle had burned itself into nothing in the time she'd been away from her room. Sighing softly she shut and locked the door. It was time to get to work. Understanding was not going to come to her by idling around and waiting. While Levy wanted to mourn her father properly, she knew that in order for her to get the answers she had begun craving, she would have to act quickly.

Levy marked her book with a ribbon and closed the thick history novel before setting it on her bed. She began to go through quite a few of her books, only setting the most important ones on her bed. Then she repeated the process with clothes and precious things. Once she finished she nodded. It was enough to fill a backpack. Food and supplies could go in her saddle bags. Levy intended on leaving this all behind. She wanted to know why her father was killed, and she had every intention on finding out.

With an affirming nod, she set about making her plans.

* * *

Levy waited one week. One week after her father's funeral, she went to Lady to talk about the details of her trip. During this week, she gathered information from her her father's records and maps. There was so much mysterious trading and shipping, it didn't make much sense, even to Levy. It had just furthered Levy's resolve to search for why her father had been so unjustly killed.

A few days ago, she had approached the town elder about it. The woman had agreed, and got a horse for Levy, and helped her pack everything she would need. Levy took all of her father's money, and even his sword. Which, surprisingly, she found it to be comfortable in her hand. Now the time had come. Now she was leaving. It was the dead of night. Levy had been careful not to tell anyone, not even Jet and Droy. She couldn't bear to see the heartbreak on their faces, nor could she let them come with her. No, this was for the best.

"Be safe, Levy McGarden. May the gods watch over you." Lady said with a smile.

Wendy nodded and hugged her tightly. "Be careful. I'll keep watch over the store for you. I'll keep all your books safe. I promise!"

Levy laughed softly and gently ran her fingers through Wendy's hair. "I'll hold you to that." She stepped back and mounted the tawny horse. "Alright. This isn't goodbye, alright? I'll be back. Maybe not soon, but I promise, I'll be back."

Lady just smiled, like she knew something that Levy didn't.

With that, Levy turned her horse and rode out of town. Somehow, she managed to keep looking forward. If she looked back now, she would never be able to leave.

* * *

Something was most certainly wrong.

What it was, Gajeel couldn't pin point it. Perhaps that girl with the bright blue hair had put some sort of spell on him, as pay back. It simply _couldn't _be just plain old guilt. If there was one thing that Gejeel Redfox didn't feel, it was guilt. The emotion was too annoying for the man to deal with, so he just ignored it. It had been going wonderfully well. Until now, that is.

Something about the girls scream wouldn't get out of his head. As much as he hated to admit it, it was eating him up inside. The man he cared nothing for. However, there was something about that McGarden girl that rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was because Gajeel had always been detached. He'd never had to see the aftermath of his killings. He was always gone by the time the bodies were discovered. Although this time was different.

He had been forced to see the grief in her eyes, heard the anguish in her voice... It had sounded unnatural, and Gajeel hated it. The single word she had cried held so much, and as much as he wanted to, Gajeel was unable to forget it. He couldn't forget the horror, the sadness, the overwhelming question... _Why_. She wanted to know why, and honestly, Gajeel couldn't blame her. He wondered, for a moment, if she wanted to know why her father was killed for the same reason he wanted to know why his father up and left him.

However, entertaining such thoughts were getting him absolutely nowhere. Not to mention, it was about damn time he stopped thinking about them. Thoughts of McGarden's daughter hadn't left his mind since he'd left to return to Lord Jose and relay what had happened. Of course, when he had retold the events, he was careful to leave out the bits about the girl. For some reason, he felt that he wouldn't be able to kill her if he had to. It was a bit unsettling, that someone he hadn't even met properly could have such and effect.

"Juvia wonders if Gajeel will tell her what's bothering him."

Gajeel swore and turned around from where he had been starring into the sea of buildings and people outside the castle windows. "Damnit, woman! What the hell are ya trying to pull, scaring me like that!" Juvia was his friend, and one of the elemental four. She was certainly an... interesting woman.

The young woman shrugged and perched on the window sill. "Juvia did not mean to scare Gajeel. This just further proves Juvia's theory. Something is wrong with Gajeel." Juvia fell into silence, wondering if Gajeel would deny it or tell her the truth. When he said nothing, she nodded and hummed some, looking away. "Does Gajeel plan on telling Juvia what it is?"

Gajeel folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the stone wall. He found it unnerving how well Juvia knew him. Sure, they had been friends for awhile, but Gajeel prided himself on his ability to keep his true self hidden from everyone, including Juvia. Clearly, he wasn't doing as well as he thought. With an annoyed sigh, he decided to come clean.

"Damnit, woman. It's annoying how perceptive you are." He grumbled, mostly to himself. "I saw her. The daughter of that McGarden guy. I never see them, ya know? I'm always gone in time." Gajeel shifted some, uncomfortable with sharing so much and so openly. "She cried out. It was the worse noise I've ever heard. There was so much pain and heartbreak..." He trailed off and stared blankly at the wall, that dreaded memory replaying in his head once again.

Juvia was silent for a few moments, thinking this new insight to Gajeel over carefully. After a few moments, she spoke. "Juvia believe that Gajeel is feeling guilty. But she wants to know why that is. Gajeel hasn't ever felt guilty before."

Of course, she was right. Gajeel never felt guilty, so it didn't make sense that it was starting now, at this highly inconvenient time to be feeling guilty. "I don't know." He growled, pushing off the wall. "I'll see ya around, Juvia." With that, Gajeel left, his mind reeling. Talking hadn't done him any good. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

As he was brooding on his walk around the castle, a runner came up to him. "Redfox?" The boy panted, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

Gajeel let him get his breath about him before insisting on the message. "Go on, what do you have?"

"Lord Jose has a Fairy Tail double agent he wants you to bring in for questioning. He says that he wants a meeting with you in two hours in his throne room to go over details." The page boy informed Gajeel proudly.

Gajeel nodded. "Get on your way." He said gruffly, turning around and walking away. He didn't _want _to go on another job right now. Not with that blue haired woman screaming in his ears everywhere he went. Gajeel seriously needed to get his act together. Time for something drastic.

* * *

The first large town that Levy had come upon after almost a week of traveling created a large culture shock for her. The bustling streets and the shouts of people had her mind reeling. It was so new and exciting, Levy could easily see herself living in such a busy place. Surely there wasn't a boring day.

As she made her way through town, she talked to everyone from merchants to beggars. She spared what she could, but that wasn't much. After all, Levy had quite a bit of traveling to do. Her horse was currently sheltered in a local stable while she investigated the library.

The expansive range of books was like a paradise for young Levy McGarden. She could have easily spent a week in that large building. Of course she didn't. It wasn't long until she was reminded of why she was supposed to be here. She was going to see one of her father's contacts, Macao.

The whole ordeal had her a bit nervous, but the young woman pushed her nerves away, knowing that some things were more important than her petty feelings. After all, Levy needed to get down to the reason her father was killed. Sighing, she put the book she had been looking at away. She needed to get a move on.

After leaving the library, she followed the scrawled map in her father's journal. It wasn't long until she arrived there. She adjusted her dark blue cloak to cover the sword she had on her hip. She shut the journal and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A young boy answered not long afterwards.

"Who're you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her carefully. Levy wasn't all that surprised. After all, it would be foolish for a member of Fairy Tail not to be suspicious. Especially when they lived in such a big city. If word got around about her father, she was sure that word got around about this Macao guy.

Levy cleared her throat and gave the boy a smile. "My name is Levy McGarden. I'm here to see Macao." She was careful not to dive into details. "Please tell him it's urgent, if he could spare a few minutes." As her nerves returned without the distraction of the books, she gently fingered her father's journal, wondering if she would be able to see the man who her father had some contact with.

The kid looked at her for a moment longer. "Just wait here." He shut the door after that. For a few minutes Levy stood there, wondering if she should just turn and leave. This was a bad idea anyways, she should have just stayed at home. After a few minutes the door opened again, except instead of the kid, there was a full grown man. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. "Come in." He stood aside and motioned for her to enter.

Levy smiled and gave a bit of a bow. "Thank you, sir." She followed him in and looked around. The entry room was pleasently decorated. In fact, it was all quite lovely. "Your home is beautiful." She said, turning back to the man, who she assumed, was Macao.

He laughed, the sounding filling the room with something pleasant. "Why thank you." He said, closing the door. "That was all my wife's doing, may she rest in peace. Now, Miss McGarden, do tell me, why are you here?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Levy took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Well, Mister Macao, I'm trying to figure something out." She waited for him to stop or correct her, and when he didn't, she found it safe to continue. However, before she could, she noticed the movement in the corner of her eye. She turned and noticed the same boy from before. "Sir, is there a more private place that we could talk?"

Macao looked towards his boy and frowned. "Alright. This is Romeo, by the way. He's my son." With that, he led Levy up the stairs and to an office. He closed the door and motioned for Levy to sit. "Now, please, tell me why you're here and what news you have of Rodney."

As she took her seat, she went over her story once again. After a few moments, she took a large breath and began. She started with that day, what her confrontation with the man in black had been like, and what she had done afterwards. Of course, she included only what she believed pertained to the killing of her father. Once she finished relaying the horrible details of that night, Macao was silent. After a few moments he handed her a handkerchief for her to dry her teary eyes. She muttered a soft 'thank you' as she waited on his response.

Macao took a deep breath. "Well, Miss Levy, it certainly has been an eventful last few weeks, eh?" He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "It's a shame that he's dead. The only thing I can offer to ease your grief is information. So, why don't I start? Interrupt if you have questions."

Levy nodded. "Alright." She felt her anticipation grow as she awaited his words. This was the whole reason she was here, and she couldn't wait to find out more.

"First, let me tell you about Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

_Author's Note: Levy's leaving is really sudden, I know. It's partly to find out why, but also, on a subconscious level, she's running away or denying her father's death. (Seven stages of grief.)_

_I liked writing Juvia and Gajeel's interaction, and we get a bit of a glimpse into his life. For the time being, the story will be more Levy-centered. However, once she's gotten into Fairy Tail, it's likely to switch onto Gajeel. _

_If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them! Your reviews, favorites, and follows are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed last time! _

_Just as a heads up, over the next five weeks I'm moving and a lot of stuff is going on at home. The chapters may be more like a week and a half apart, and I'm sorry. After that it should go back to normal. _

_-Jane_


	3. Learning Something New

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

_Macao took a deep breath. "Well, Miss Levy, it certainly has been an eventful last few weeks, eh?" He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "It's a shame that he's dead. The only thing I can offer to ease your grief is information. So, why don't I start? Interrupt if you have questions."_

_Levy nodded. "Alright." She felt her anticipation grow as she awaited his words. This was the whole reason she was here, and she couldn't wait to find out more._

_"First, let me tell you about Gajeel Redfox."_

* * *

**Warfare at its Finest - Chapter Three - Learning Something New**

Levy shifted some to get more comfortable, looking at him with her head tilted curiously. She was always in the mood for a good story. It didn't matter if it was true or otherwise. She had a feeling this one would be true.

"Gajeel Redfox is Lord Jose's right hand man. Before you ask, Lord Jose is our _lovely _king." Macao smiled some as his sarcasm made Levy giggle. He didn't know much about her, but it didn't take a physic to know that she needed some cheering up. No young woman carried that much weight on their shoulders without feeling it. "He's the man who you saw, the one in black. Now, there's not much that we know about him, much to our displeasure, but I'll tell you everything that I know." He took a deep breath then began.

"Redfox is a mysterious figure. We've tried tracking back his origins, but it gets foggy around fifteen. All we know is that around fifteen Gajeel started working for Jose. Since then, he's killed more than I could count, put enough damage in Fairy Tail's plans to cause a stir, not the mention the torture we know he's helped in." Macao sighed. He knew that despite all that, gramps was still convinced he could be saved. That old man's caring heart was going to be the death of him, of that most of Fairy Tail was convinced. "He's the one who killed your father, as I said."

The question Macao had been expecting wasted no time in leaving her mouth. "But why? What does my father have to do with any of this?" Levy had her suspicions, but she wanted the truth over speculation. In the truth was sitting in front of her with slightly graying hair.

Macao sighed softly. "As you can imagine, Miss Levy, Fairy Tail has an extensive network of spies and resources. Your father was one who helped us get our hands on rarities, as you can probably imagine. His shop was the perfect cover. We were hoping for another year or two before he was found out. By then, of course, I'd hoped that he would have joined us at Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, we weren't so lucky, and now you've paid the price."

As she thought it over, Levy began to feel a bit of spite towards Fairy Tail and whoever its leader was. "So, you left my father without any warning or protection of any sort all because you thought Lord Jose would _wait_? Have you even heard about what comes from the capital about Fairy Tail? If that Redfox hadn't killed him, someone else would have! Are you _mad_?" Levy wasn't one to rush to anger. This time however, she just couldn't help it. This was her father and he had been left by the very people he was helping!

She didn't wait for an explanation, she stood up and marched out, causing Romeo, who was listening in, to stumble back as she opened the door. Without another word, the short woman made her way out of the house and into the streets. Once Levy was a fair distance from the house, she let out a frustrated groan.

Perhaps she had reacted too quickly. Levy knew that she should have stayed and heard him out. Oh well. She could go back later. It was better to go back with a clear head and open mind. As she walked, she considered her options. After she finished her talk with Macao, she could go to someone else, and see if they had any more information. However, she didn't think anyone else would have any more knowledge on Gajeel Redfox than Macao did. Besides, she wasn't stupid. She knew that she couldn't take on someone like Gajeel Redfox.

So, she could follow her quest for nothing, or perhaps she could join Fairy Tail. Levy could be useful there. No one knew books like her. She read everything that she could get her hands on. Surely, there was _something _that she could do there. After this injustice to her father, it seemed her opinion on the war had changed.

With an affirming nod, Levy turned her focus to her surroundings, realizing that she was lost. Groaning, she opened up her father's journal and began to page through it, looking for a map that could perhaps lead her back to Macao. She needed to apologize and make her case for joining Fairy Tail. After all, she knew that she would never get there on her own.

* * *

'Something drastic', according to Gajeel, meant going to a long time friend, Panther Lily. Or better know as just 'Lily'. The man was from Edolas, a region out of the control of Jose. Why the dark-skinned man had decided to come to _Fiore _of all places was beyond Gajeel. However, sometimes his old friend was helpful, giving him insight or something to help him along the way.

This was not one of those times.

"What do ya mean I can't get around it?" Gajeel demanded gruffly, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't have any damned time for guilt!"

Lily sighed, wondering just how impossible his stubborn and young friend could get. "I understand that, Gajeel. There's no way around it though. Guilt is guilt. My suggestion is to face it head on. Accept that it happened, accept that it's done and over with, and the _move on_! Guilt is no easy thing to overcome, but I'm sure you of all people can do it."

Gajeel let out another frustrated growl. "I don't know why I thought coming to ya would make a fucking difference." He turned and made his way for the door. "I gotta go. I'll stop by before I leave." Whether he liked it or not, Gajeel did care about Lily. The older man was the only friend he had besides Juvia, and that counted for something. With an even pull, he opened the door and left the courtyard where Lily taught young ones to use a sword.

Taking his sweet time, Gajeel made his way back to the castle. Soon enough, he arrived at Lord Jose's throne room. Personally, Gajeel thought it was a bit much. After all, there was only so much one could put in a throne room before it became less menacing and more comical. At least in Gajeel's humble opinion. As Gajeel approached the doors, he remembered just how little room for disobedience he really had. The doors were embedded with darkly colored jewels that only added a sparkled menace to the carved grotesque images of Lord Jose's opponents. The ones who stood opposing to Lord Jose ended up squashed like ants, and Gajeel had no doubt that these Fairy brats would end the same way. His boots made soft thumps that echoed throughout the dark and imposing cavern. While it seemed to go on forever above, Gajeel knew that it wasn't that far up. After years of working with the tasteless Lord, much of the demented and dark castle lost its charm. If one could call it that.

Coming to stand at the base of the throne, he bowed. Gajeel didn't like bowing down before Jose, but he didn't have much of a choice. After all, he valued his life and his magic. He wasn't going to give that up just yet.

"Rise..." The sickening voice belonging to Lord Jose rang throughout the room.

Gajeel did as he was told, raising to his full height and looking his boss in the eye without so much as a twitch. "Who is the unlucky Fairy this time?" He asked, smirking just slightly.

Jose grinned, showing off his slightly yellowed teeth. "Macao, the same one that managed to get away from Sol. I want him brought in for questioning. If you need to, kill his son. Actually, just do it anyways." He cackled some, the sound making even Gajeel nauseous. He didn't like Jose much. Not many under his command did. "He's in the same city. I can't recall the name, it's not that important. Find him and bring him back. You've got a week."

Gajeel took that as a his queue to leave. "Alright." He turned and walked out, glad to finally be out of sight of that creeper. He wasn't all the fond of Jose. It wasn't like he could do anything about that though.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to what the people who did Jose's bidding refereed to as the 'supply hub'. It seemed that he would have an interesting few days ahead of him. He had to get rid of this nagging guilt, kill a child, and capture his father. For the first time in his life, Gajeel cared that he was doing this.

For the first time in his life, he felt sick at the thought of killing another person, no matter how young or how old.

* * *

Two days after she'd first arrived in the bustling town, Levy found herself a welcomed guest in Macao's home. After she'd returned and apologized, they'd had a more civilized discussion, and Levy felt affirmed that going to Fairy Tail really was the right choice. Currently, she was waiting on dinner to finish up. The man had given her full access to his library, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

At the moment, she was reading an interesting type of ancient magic called Solid Script Magic. The book had been written in one of the ancient languages, and she only knew bits and pieces of it. Although, Levy thought it was rather fun trying to figure it out. She had scarp parchment and a quill with ink by her sad, and she was writing out what she did know, and making note of what she didn't on another sheet.

A heavy thud from upstairs drew her focus and she frowned, setting her glasses aside. "Macao?" She called, going up the stairs. "Is everything alright?" As soon as she was upstairs, Romeo grabbed her hand and pulled her to Macao's office. "Romeo, what's going on?"

Romeo locked the door before answering. "Dad saw someone outside the window. It caught him off guard and he dropped his potato." The boy was careful to leave out who Macao had seen, and why they were now locked in the upstairs office.

There was no fooling Levy. "Romeo, who is it?" When he said nothing, she grabbed the key swiftly and raced to the door, unlocking it before going downstairs, Romeo on her heels.

How was she supposed to know that her appearing in the sitting room at that exact moment would save Macao's freedom and Romeo's life?

* * *

Gajeel had no idea that the blue-haired shrimp was with this Fairy. As a result, he was completely taken off guard. From where he was in the kitchen, holding the arm in which Macao held a knife fiercely, he saw a flash of blue. He glanced over and his eyes widened. It was hard to believe, that she had come all this way. He could guess why, but still, the timing was quite unfortunate.

In his lapse in concentration, Macao had managed to land a blow to his hip. Gajeel swore and snapped back to reality. Now was not the time to dwell on pretty girls with blue hair. Now was the time for getting the hell out of here, regrouping, then attacking again.

Wait- _pretty? _

Gajeel held back a groan at the thought. He shoved Macao off him then made a mad dash through the back door and out on the street. Once he determined he was a safe distance away, he swore, earning a glare from some mother. He shot her one back, muttering something about 'damned women'.

The studded man couldn't believe how utterly _stupid _he had been. Romance wasn't something Gajeel did. Neither was guilt. Yet, this stupid traitor's daughter was bringing out all sorts of utterly unwanted things. With a kick at the wall, Gajeel made his way back to the inn he was staying in.

Gajeel needed to get his act together now. Enough playing around. The girl he would kill, the boy he would kill, and he'd take Macao back to Jose. There wasn't an option here.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is short, I know. This wasn't very much fun to write. Honestly it was kind of dull and with everything else that's going on in my life, it got shoved back to the bottom of my to-do list. However, next chapter should be better and much more interesting! It's the first_ official _confrontation between Gajeel and Levy. What could go wrong?_

_Also! Levy's on her way to Fairy Tail! Yay!_

_So, does anyone have a character they'd like to see in the story? Drop a review or PM and I'll see if I can work them in! I chose to use the Phantom Lord arc as a plot device because (1) most everyone who's seen/read Fairy Tail gets it and (2) it leaves room for a sequel if I should ever choose to have one! _

_As always, reviews of any sort are welcomed! Follow and favorite if you'd like! Thanks!_

_Jane_


	4. For the First Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**Warfare at its Finest - Chapter Four - For the First Time **

Seeing again had been something that Levy had never intended on. Any doubts she could have possibly had about who killed her father certainly vanished with the appearance of the assassin. They had the same form and stance, there was no denying it. For a few moments Levy was silent and shocked, then she snapped out of it and went to Macao. "Are you alright?" She asked, glancing back to where Gajeel had run out.

Macao grunted and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a bit of a scare is all." He frowned and looked around with a soft sigh. "Well, Jose wants me in for something. It's best that we leave..." His voice was murmured, and he was looking out the window rather than at either Romeo or Levy.

The young woman frowned slightly. "Leave? Where are you going?" She could continue to follow her father's trail, but now she felt more inclined to join Fairy Tail. Surely there was something she could do. Levy wasn't so caught up in her daydreams to think that she could be an incredibly useful fighter, but she was certain that having someone who understood the ins and outs of most any book and a variety of subjects _could _be helpful.

"I'm going to take Romeo and go to Fairy Tail. It's not safe here anymore, and Redfox surely isn't after just me. There are many of us spies and suppliers. Lord Jose is sure to send the elemental four after them. I need to get to Magnolia and get a message out." Macao looked over at Levy and sighed softly. She couldn't be left here. It was only a matter of time before Redfox killed off any witnesses. "You should come. You're part of this now."

For a moment, Levy was silent. She knew that she wanted to go, and she knew that it would be best to go, but she found herself hesitating. What about talking to the people who knew her father? Although, if she went to Fairy Tail, she'd be talking to a whole group of people who knew him. It seemed her answer was chosen for her.

With a nod and a small smile, she answered. "Alright then. What can I do to help us get ready for the trip?" Levy was ready to help in whatever way the family needed. She didn't want to be considered dead weight.

Soon Romeo, Levy, and Macao were all fast at work. They were preparing things for the trip that would hopefully only span three weeks. There were a few dangerous parts, and there were always people like Gajeel after them, but Macao was certain it wouldn't take them longer than a month, at most.

Levy certainly hoped that was the case. While traveling from her home town to the city that she was in now hadn't taken all that long, riding on the horse had gotten rather uncomfortable strikingly fast. Between the aching around her thighs and bum as well as how awkward it was with a dress, riding on a horse as a woman was not much fun. She almost wished that she had a nice pair of pants to wear instead of her dirtied orange dress.

Glancing down at said dress, she sighed softly. Traveling certainly hadn't been too kind on her clothes. She had a few more dresses with her. She planned on giving everything a proper wash and taking a proper bath before they set on their way. Although, the dust of the city that Levy was currently walking through certainly wasn't helping matters.

Macao had sent her out to purchase some things that they needed from the market, and the young woman was still amazed by just how _expansive _the city was. Coming from the small town that she did, the whole thing was a bit of a culture shock. And to fill the big city, there were an abundance of people. So, basket in hand and a purse with coins underneath her cloak, she made her way through the crowd, trying to get to the market. Levy almost made it too, when she was suddenly grabbed. Before the petite woman could do anything about it, she had been dragged into an alley and pinned by her neck against the a jagged brick wall. Once Levy had her wits about her again, she raised her eyes and looked her captor in the eye. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, she met the cold, hard, _red _eyes of her father's killer.

Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Romeo was starting to worry. Levy had gone out a few hours ago, and had yet to return. Although she could have just gotten lost, or struggled with the crowds, Romeo doubted it. Levy was a brilliant girl, and he figured something more would have to keep her from getting back safe and sound. With Redfox still on the loose, his worries soon got the better of him.

Going downstairs, he called out for Macao. "Dad?" He heard sounds coming from their small library. Upon entering, he saw Macao looking through several books. "Dad, what are you doing?" Romeo asked while plopping himself down into one of the plush chairs.

Macao sighed some. "Seeing what I absolutely must take. If I could take it all, I would, but I suspect the house will either be torched or someone will take it. I'd rather have everything that could be the most useful," he informed his son, skimming through a book on how to make maps with his brows furrowed. "Is there something that you needed? You should be packing up your room, Romeo. We need to leave within the next two weeks. I'd prefer by Friday, which is only a few days away, you know."

"I know da," he sighed softly and bit at his lip for a moment before speaking. "Shouldn't Levy be back by now? She's smart so surly she isn't lost..." He trailed off at his father's disapproving look.

"Romeo, I know what you're implying, but I can assure you, she's fine. Like you said, she's a bright girl. Something's probably holding her up at the bakery." Although, Macao wasn't entirely sure. As time dragged on, his own worry only grew. Before Romeo could come and nag him about it again, Macao grabbed his cloak and heavy sword. "Romeo, stay here, got it? I'm going to look for Levy. If I'm not back in a few hours, I want you to go next door and stay there. Got it?"

Romeo nodded, knowing better than to disobey Macao. "Alright, dad. I'll see you _and _Levy soon, right?"

Macao nodded and gave his son a smile. "Of course." With that he pulled up his hood and went out onto the streets.

The teen locked the door behind his dad, peeking through the curtains to watch him go. "Please be safe..." He wanted to see Levy unharmed, his father too. She was such a positive young lady, Romeo liked being around her. "Bring her back, dad."

* * *

Looking for Levy seemed to be twice as hard than he had anticipated. He was gone for almost an hour before he found any clues. In a side alley, Macao found the basket that he had sent out with Levy earlier. Dread filled his gut and he searched even harder. Nearly two hours later, he found her.

Levy was laying on the ground, the orange skirt of her dress stained with red. Swearing softly, he dropped to his knees beside her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her over. "Levy?" He murmured softly, searching for where her injuries were.

"M-Macao...?" She murmured, forcing her eyes open to look at him. "What h-happened?" Attempting to sit up, she stopped and cried out when sudden pain sprang up over her ribs. With a soft whimper she laid back down and panted softly.

"Stay still," he ordered softly. With great caution, Macao scooped Levy up and held her close, like a father would hold his daughter. "I'm going to bring you home, alright? Just stay awake." With that, he started his walk back to his home, knowing that their trip might be delayed due to Levy's injuries.

When he arrived, Romeo was asleep by the door. Being careful, he stepped around the young boy and took Levy upstairs, laying her down on the bed. She was mumbling incoherently, something about red eyes and how he isn't that bad. Frowning, Macao felt her head and winced at the fever she had. Going back downstairs, he woke up Romeo. "Romeo, go and get Mirajane, quickly." Mira lived not too far, and she was set to leave for Fairy Tail tomorrow.

With a nod, Romeo got up and ran off. This was surely going to be a long night for the group of rebels.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is on the much shorter side and I'm really sorry. I know I said that Gajeel and Levy would finally meet in this chapter, but they kinda didn't. However, next chapter won't only be longer, but will also have the interaction with Gajeel and Levy! _

_I'm also sorry that it took so long to update. I had a set date to have this done by (about three days ago), but I got sick and couldn't get it finished. However, I'm on break for the next week and I think I'll have another update out by Thursday, maybe Friday. Anyways, I hoped that you liked it. _

_Thank you for sticking with me through my hiatus!_

_-Jane_


	5. Recollection

_A/n: Most of this chapter is Levy thinking back/experiencing what happened after Gajeel got to her. Fair warning, this chapter will switch between flash back and present without much of a warning. If you get confused I can help out if you drop a PM or review. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form._

_**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: **__**There are semi-graphic descriptions of torture.**_

* * *

**Warfare at its Finest - Chapter Five - Recollection **

The first thing Levy was aware of was that she felt as if she couldn't move. Her eyes wouldn't open and her whole body felt unusually heavy. The young woman could hear murmurs around her, but it was like she was underwater, or had cotton stuffed deep into her ears. Levy tried to move her head some, or open her mouth. When nothing worked, she tried grunting. When that too failed, she gave up for now.

As she laid in the bed, her body shut down but her mind awake, her thoughts wondered to what could leave her in such a state. She had heard rumors of people being alive but in a sleep-like state after their bodies experienced some sort of trauma. Naturally, this led Levy to suspect that something was wrong with her body. It took her longer than it should have, it seemed her mind was also weighed down, but she eventually recalled what happened when she went to the market.

That man, Gajeel, had grabbed her. While pinned against the wall, Redfox had commented several times on, as he so gracefully put it, how damn _short_ she was. Levy had been too taken off guard to make a proper response. For once, she had been at a loss for words. That's when someone had walked by. The young man hadn't noticed them, and he was gone before Levy had a chance to cry out for help. She was smart enough to know that she didn't have much of a chance getting away from this much larger man. However, Gajeel seemed to recall how public their little alley was. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled. As he tugged and tugged, Levy stumbled behind him, putting up a fight every now and again. She stopped after awhile and decided to wait for her golden opportunity to get away. Sadly, that never came.

Levy tried to think more on the event that led for her mind to be awake but her body to be asleep, but she found that she couldn't. Slowly, her mind struggled to hold onto thoughts, and all her thoughts were whizzing by as she tried to keep up. Eventually this exhausted her, and once again, her mind was asleep.

* * *

Upon waking the next time, Levy could hear. The hearing came first, all at once. The sudden burst of sounds delayed her thinking. Finally, her brain caught up. She knew one voice, Macao. He sounded mad or concerned. Levy couldn't really decided which it was. There was an unfamiliar voice of a woman as well. She sounded sweet and loving, but there was a bit of scary element. As Levy continued to listen, she decided that they were arguing. While she heard the words, their meaning didn't really piece together, so she had no clue as to what the argument was over.

Deciding that she ought to try and move once again, she did just that. Her mouth wouldn't open, nor would her eyes. She tried to curl her fingers, but they wouldn't. Her frustration built, and she wanted to scream but she just couldn't. To escape the maddening feeling of being trapped in her body, Levy once again thought back to how she had ended up in this predicament.

Her memory was fuzzy, it was snippets of pain or yelling or muddled words. She remembered the slight look of pain and guilt he had as he gave her a wound that made her head spin. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure where all she had been hurt. He had said something then, and it was strange. "I'm really sorry, Shrimp. Ya shouldn't have gotten dragged into this. Ya just had ta come downstairs, then ya had ta go poking yer nose where it doesn't belong..."

The words gave Levy a bit of compassion towards him. Gajeel thought she was going to die, and maybe she would. However, she knew that her attacker wasn't all that bad. Levy wondered what had happened to make him hate the world so much that he chose this sort of life.

When she paused to let her thoughts rest, Levy noticed the noise had stopped. Whether it was because Macao and the unknown woman had left the room or because her ears were cotton-clogged again, she wasn't sure. She was sure, however, that her brain hurt and she just wanted to sleep. So with that, she allowed her mind to ease back into the hibernation it had been in for three days already.

* * *

Finally, Levy actually awoke. Although, as her feeling and body motion returned to her, she almost wished she hadn't. The first thing she felt besides relief at being able to move again was _pain_. Needless to say, it was not pleasant. Groaning softly, she opened her eyes to a dim room, a candle flickering on the bedside table. Her throat hurt and she found herself to be incredibly thirsty. It took a moment, but she shifted and lifted up her hand. She supported herself as best she could, pulling herself into a sitting position. In the corner, she noticed a sleeping Romeo.

Furrowing her brows, she spoke. "Romeo?" Levy was startled by how raspy her voice was. How long had she been out? Surely not more than a day, maybe two. Unfortunately, Levy couldn't remain upright for very long. She blinked and suddenly the world seemed to spin. Dizzy and feeling sick to her stomach, Levy felt herself tip to the side some.

When Levy had called his name, Romeo had woken up. Noticing how pale and dazed she looked, he got up and quickly went to her side, catching her so that she wouldn't fall. "Miss Levy, I'm going to lay you back." He said gently, easing her back into the bed.

Frowning and mumbling incoherently, Levy tried to voice her confusion. It didn't work too well. For some reason, her mouth just wouldn't work right. It was highly irritating.

"Just stay still," Romeo said gently. Once he was sure Levy wasn't going anywhere, he went downstairs and called for Mirajane and his dad. Soon, they both were up and fussing over Levy.

The young woman was a bit overwhelmed, and she struggled to voice her questions and confusion. It took awhile, but she finally got the answer she needed. A few probably broken bones and a leg injury were the least of it. According to the nice Mirajane, she had been hit on the head pretty hard. Not hard enough to break her skull, but enough to keep her under for a few days and block most of her memory out. That, and the awful migraine she was getting.

After Macao had basically force fed her, Levy really hadn't wanted to eat, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Romeo and Macao had let her be, and Mirajane was taking her turn in watching over Levy. While the young woman still didn't know what happened, or for how many days had passed between Gajeel taking her and now, Levy was content to let those questions wait. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep. So, she did. After quieting her mind, she was asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Well, if Gajeel hadn't been fucked before, he certainly was now. For some reason, he hadn't be able to place a killing blow on the Shrimp. Instead, he had dropped her in an alley and climbed up onto a roof. Eventually, that Macao guy had found her and taken her back, the small thing babbling all sorts on nonsense before she passed out.

Gajeel was still up on the roof. Running a hand through this thick, dark hair, he made up his mind. Going back to Jose wasn't an option. Not after letting Levy get away, not to mention not even making another attempt on Macao and his brat. He wasn't sure what had changed. Perhaps it was something Shorty had said while he harmed her. She was scared, that was obvious, but she was sad too. It seemed like she was sad for him, which was just weird.

With a sigh, he stood up and stretched. He needed to get back to the capitol. Gajeel needed to tell Lily and get the old man to give Juvia his message. He wouldn't just leave her like that. He knew she wasn't very fond of Jose's jobs. As Gajeel climbed back down, he couldn't help but noticed the weight that seemed to be taken off his shoulders and replaced by something a bit warmer. Smirking slightly, he made his way out of the city. Knowing he was leaving Jose felt good, in some weird way.

Working for the evil man since he was a kid clearly had screwed him up. Although, he was a bit grateful, in an odd way. Gajeel had met Lily, and Juvia too. While sometimes they were both fucking crazy, he couldn't help but be glad that he had them.

Damn, he really was going soft.

* * *

_A/n: This chapter isn't my best. There was a delay because I had to get stitches, and I didn't feel like typing two long stories. While the inspiration for this story is a bit hard to come by, I'm trying to push through for you guys. If you have any ideas or any comments or critiques, I'd love to hear them! I'd love to have reader-requested stuff. If there's something you really want to see, just let me know.__  
_

_Anyways, I wanted a direct attack on Levy because I felt that the fear of Gajeel needed to be there. I don't plan on making it easy for them to get together. I hope you're ready for one hell of a ride, haha. _

_I hoped that you enjoyed it. _

_-Jane_


End file.
